


My Heart, It Lulls

by moonlightof1982



Series: Haunted [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is up late thinking of Petyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, It Lulls

Was he thinking of her as she was thinking of him?

Sansa lays in bed thinking of Petyr… wondering what he’s doing and planning. He hasn’t been back to the Eyrie in a fortnight. He has been traveling around the Vale, asserting his power over the dismal lords.

 It seems like Sansa’s heart has been beating a lot slower than usual. She was unmistakably bored. The candles burn slow, the castle is quiet, all but for Sweetrobin’s squeals from the shaking fits. She misses him. She misses her secret lover. The nights are the worst. She craves his voice, his sinful words in her ear, his soft touch. While lost in the sheets with him, she feels brazen and ravenous, completely without conscious or thought. The whole world becomes the bed, a roaring fireplace, and Petyr.

She loves it when he creeps into her bedchamber. The “hour of the wolf” they call it. It seems appropriate, because when he comes in, Sansa’s fearless direwolf is unleashed. When Petyr touches her skin, the wolf stirs! When Petyr kisses her, the wolf growls! When Petyr puts himself inside her, the wolf raises her head to the night sky, and howls at the full moon!

Her heart beats faster at the mere thought of him, but soon lulls upon the unsatisfactory realization that he is not there. The direwolf is pulling at her chains, aching and whimpering to get out.

Where is he?!

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story off of one of my favorite songs, 'Haunted' by Beyonce!


End file.
